BYE
by Syailalz
Summary: Maaf tapi aku harus pergi..


Hari itu aku sedang bersiap siap untuk pergi ke luar negeri, karena ada acara saudara ku disana. Tapi aku belum memberitahu Dev, yah dia itu teman masa kecil ku. Dia yang selalu menemaniku setiap hari, aku akan memberitahunya sekarang kalau aku akan pergi dalam 1 minggu dan juga aku akan mengutarakan perasaan ku padanya.

Aku bahagia tapi sedih juga karena harus berpisah setelah aku menyatakan perasaanku. Aku sudah siap sekarang, aku pun segera pergi ke rumah Dev karena sebelum pesawat berangkat. Aku buru buru sampai sampai hampir dah naik taksi, saking aku buru buru.

Berhentinya mobil berarti aku sudah sampai disana, aku pun segera turun dari taksi dan segera pergi kerumah Dev yang berada di samping nya dengan senyuman yang masih aku perlihatkan. Tiba tiba aku terhenti dengan kaget melihat hal yang tidak aku inginkan sama sekali, perlahan senyum ku menghilang. Apa kalian mau tau apa yang aku liat sekarang, yah aku melihat Dev dengan perempuan disamping nya. Aku kaget dan mencoba menahan tangisanku, aku berusaha tersenyum saat ini dan pergi ketempat Dev. Aku pun menyapanya dengan senyuman yang aku paksakan

"Hai Dev.." Sapa ku yang mencoba untuk tenang

"Oh Hi.. Apa kabar?" Sapa Dev dengan muka kaget karena aku tiba tiba datang

Ia pun segera melepas pegangan tangan dengan perempuan itu, perempuan itu pun kaget

"Dev kok kamu ngelepas sih.." Kata cewe itu dengan suara imut buatannya

Aku melihat Dev yang tiba tiba menatap tajam wanita itu untuk membuatnya diam

"Kenapa? Memangnya siapa dia?" Kata cewe itu dengan suara judes nya

"Oh iya maaf saya belum memperkenalkan diri, saya temen masa kecil Dev. Salam kenal ya.." Sapa ku dan mencoba bersalaman dengannya, tapi malah ia tepis tanganku

"Maaf aku tidak menerima tangan yang kotor bersalaman dengan tangan cantikku" Katanya dengan muka jijik dan sok cantik.

Aku mencoba untuk bersabar dan beralih menatap Dev yang dari tadi diam

"Dev aku kesini mau bilang kalau aku bakal pergi ke luar negeri kare-" Kata ku tapi terpotong oleh Dev

"Pergi? kenapa? Apa aku ada salah dengan kamu? Atau ada masalah disini sampe sampe kamu pindah keluar negeri?" Kata Dev panjang lebar

Diam diam aku tersenyum setelah mendengar Dev berbicara terlihat seperti khawatir dan cemas padaku

"Gak kok Dev aku pergi karena ada acara disana. Tapi aku tidak tau aku akan menetap atau enggak. " Kata ku sedih

"Oh pergi keluar negeri yah.. Kalau bisa selamanya disana yah.. Agar tidak mengganggu kami berdua" Kata cewe itu dengan menatap tajam ku

"Alena bisakah kamu diam, atau aku usir saja kamu dari sini! " Kata Dev sedikit berteriak. Aku kaget karena ini pertama kalinya melihat Dev marah sampe sampe berteriak

"Jangan berteriak seperti itu Dev.. Tidak baik.. Dia juga perempuan.. " Kata ku

"Tapi dia kurang ajar.. " Kata Dev

"Iyah aku tau tapi dia juga perempuan"Kataku

" Tap-"kata Dev yang terpotong oleh ku karena aku sudah tidak tahan

"Sudah jangan memarahinya, sekarang gilirannya ku berbicara. Pertama aku mau bilang aku akan pergi keluar negeri karena ada acara disana tapi aku tidak tau akan menetap atau tidak" Kata ku panjang lebar

"Sudah yah aku mau siap siap dulu nanti malem pesawatnya berangkat. Dah Dev.. Dah Alena.. " Kata ku lalu segera pergi dari sana

**Malam hari**

Aku sudah siap untuk berangkat sekarang, akupun segera mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada rumah ku ini. Oh ya aku lupa bilang saat pulang kerumah tadi aku mendapat telepon dari orangtua ku bahwa aku harus tinggal disana karena orangtua ku akan pindah keluar negeri dan tidak akan pernah ke Indonesia lagi. Setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada rumah lalu aku segera pergi ke airport kau pergi ke luar negeri. Saat sampai aku segera pergi ke tempat tiket ku untuk cek in, setelah selesai aku pun menunggu pesawat tiba di bandara.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit pesawat pun sudah dikabarkan tiba di bandara. Saat mau perjalan ke pesawat tiba tiba ada yang menarik tangan dan yang menarik tangan ku adalah Dev. Yah dia segera pergi ke bandara, lalu tiba tiba saatnya dia menarik tanganku menjauh dari pesawat lalu memelukku tiba tiba. Aku kaget saat itu, karena itu adalah pelukan yang sudah lama aku tidak rasakan. Saat dalam pelukan itu aku merasa punggung ku basah dan ternyata eh ternyata Dev menangis, aku kaget disana

"Dev.. Jangan nangis dong aku jadi sedih nih. Dev.. Aku harus pergi ke pesawat keburu pesawat nya pergi.. Dev.. " Kata ku antara khawatir dengan keadaan Dev dan takut keburu pesawat pergi

"Jangan pergi.. Plisss.. Maafin aku.. Jangan pergi.." Kata Dev sedikit serak karena menangis

"Dev.." Aku menahan untuk tidak menangis

"Jangan pergi.. Katanya kamu sayang pada ku.. Kamu bilang mau menjagaku sampe aku menikah nanti.. Jangan pergi pliss.." Kata Dev kembali menangis

"Tapi.. Dev.. Ini hanya seminggu kok.. Nanti aku akan kembali tenang saja.. " Aku terpaksa berbohong sekarang

"Gak.. Kamu berbohong.. Aku udah denger dari papah ku kalo kamu itu bakal tinggal diluar negeri dan gak akan kembali lagi.. " Kata Dev membuka pelukannya dan menatapku

"Papah mu salah denger kali.. Aku hanya seminggu kok disana.. " Kataku tetap dengan berbohong agar aku bisa pergi dari sini

"Gak papah ku tau dari daddy kamu.. Kenapa kamu bohong sama aku?.. Apa aku punya salah sama kamu?.. Atau kamu membenci aku?.. " Kata Dev menatap ku dengan bertanya tanya

"Dev.. Kamu gak punya salah kok sama aku.. Ok aku ngaku kalau aku emang bakal tinggal di sana selamnya.. Karena itu memang keputusanku.. Dan jangan bilang kalau aku ngebenci kamu, aku gak bisa benci sama kamu Dev.. " Kata ku mencoba tatap tegar

"Lalu kenapa? " Tanya Dev

"Aku gak tau.. Aku gak mau pergi dari sini tapi aku harus Dev, karena aku tau kalau sebenarnya Alena itu tunangan kamu Dev.. " Kata ku

"Jadi memang nya kenapa kalau Alena tunangan ku? Apa kamu gak bahagia? Lalu kenapa kamu pergi apakah kamu lupa janji waktu kita kecil kalau kamu akan menjaga ku sampai aku menikah? " Kata Dev yang membuat aku sakit

"Karena.. Karena.. Aku.. Sayang kamu Dev" Kata ku menahan air mata ku agar tidak jatuh

"Aku tau sebagai sahabat kita memang harus saling menyayangi lalu kenapa kamu pergi ketika aku akan menikah? " Tanya Dev

"Aku sayang kamu bukan sebagai sahabat Dev.. Aku cinta kamu Dev.. Aku suka kamu.. " Dan akhir nya kata itu aku lontarkan ke Dev bersamaan dengan air mataku yang jatuh

"Y/n.. " Kata Dev terdiam dan berakhir Dev memelukku erat, aku menangis sejadi jadi nya dipelukan Dev

"Maaf.. Maaf .. " Kata Dev , aku semakin menangis aku sedih, aku capek, aku kecewa pada diri ku sendiri. Dev membuka pelukannya dan menatap ku yang masih menangis, dan mencoba menenangkan ku saat itu. Lalu Dev berkata

"Makasih udah mencintaiku Y/n.. " Dev yang tersenyum yang membuat aku ingin menangis lagi

"Aku yang.. Harus nya berterimakasih.. Dev.. Karena telah membuat aku selalu bahagia dan membuat aku mencintai kamu. Walaupun aku terlambat mengatakan nya.. Terimakasih Dev.. " Kata ku tersenyum tulus. Aku pun segera menghapus tangisan ku dan menatap Dev

"Dev.. Maksih atas segalanya.. makasih karena membuat aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang seperti kamu.. Makasih karena membuat aku bahagia setiap harinya.. Terima kasih atas segalanya Dev.. I love you dear.. " Aku tersenyum padanya dan segera berbalik untuk segera masuk ke pesawat

Saat aku sedang berjalan kearah pesawat tiba tiba Dev mengejarku dan menarikku dan akhirnya bibir kami bertemu. Aku kaget tapi aku membiarkan nya sebagai tanda perpisahan terakhir kami. Aku pun memundurkan diri ku dan melihat Dev yang tersenyum tulus lalu membisikan ku

"I Love You Too.. Y/n.. " Kata Dev


End file.
